The Simple Things
by Oreoishida
Summary: Sometimes you get along with your family and sometimes you don't. The same could be said for the Straw Hat pirates couldn't it? It just takes hearing it from someone you wouldn't expect and a chance for those in question to realize he might be right...


**One Piece belongs Eiichiro Oda and all of his characters portrayed in this story are his and I do not claim any rights to their names and/or their personalities. This story however is an original story that uses Oda's characters and some original characters that were created based on information from and understanding of the world of One Piece. Please make sure to support Oda's work and read the original One Piece story if you haven't already!**

The Sunny was sailing calming across the sea towards a beautiful sunset. Nami was easily navigating the crew towards their next destination but the crew was lazily awaiting the next adventure. Many of them had not celebrated beyond the reasons that Luffy had ever given them and today was no exception. Luffy had declared that the crew was to have Christmas dinner together and just share in the experience of a calm dinner as Nakama.

Of course the situation quickly went from calm to chaotic when Zoro tried to get some alcohol from the kitchen Sanji was preparing their feast in.

"GET OUT MOSSHEAD! I'M TRYING TO PREPARE A HUGE MEAL FOR EVERYONE!"

"Oi, you don't have to yell I can hear you dart brows."

"Yeah well maybe if you listened to me for once, then you would know that you aren't allowed to just take whatever you want!"

Before things could get heated Luffy was in standing in the door frame to the kitchen smiling at the two. "Shishishishi, you guys act like brothers," Luffy's big grin stared at the two horrified faces in front of him.

"We are NOT brothers," both Zoro and Sanji shouted together and glared once more.

"Oh come on, we are all family here!"

The two let the fight go, Zoro placing the bottle to his side while he quickly exited with it and Sanji pretending he didn't notice him leave with it.

After the loud chaos the crisp air was greeted with Nami and Robin decorating the ship as well as demanding that the others help. Soon Usopp, Franky and Brook were running up and down the ship placing different lights and little Christmas decorations everywhere. Nami and Robin after making sure the guys were following orders began to set up the Christmas tree in the center of the ship, near their mast.

Nami paused as she was placing another snowflake onto the tree and Robin looked at her, tilting her head to the side.

"What seems to be the problem navigator-san?"

"We just never get to do things like this, something crazy always happens. It would be nice to actually get to enjoy Christmas without having some random adventure fall on our heads."

Robin nodded her head in agreement and scanned the area around their ship the best she could. "As for now I believe we are safe."

Nami nodded back at her as she placed more decorations on the tree. She stared for a moment at the top and decided that perhaps the others should be there to put the top on. Gently placing it back in the box she went looking for Luffy.

Robin saw Nami leave and finished with her last decoration. She moved quickly towards the others on the ship to give them a few hands to help them out. She noticed how each of them appeared to be happier than usual and couldn't help but grin herself.

"I'm afraid to ask Robin…but why so happy?" Usopp looked at the woman in front of him quizzically.

"I'm just fascinated with the joy in the air."

That's all Usopp was left with as she moved to help Franky with some more decorations further along the ship. He had to shake his head in order to remove the "I-can't-believe-she-can-be-that-creepy-when-she-smiles" illness before it caught on to hard.

The ship was radiating joy and happiness as the nine members began to enjoy their feast. Shouts of "More meat," "SUPA!" and many renditions of bink's sake were sung around the table and into the night. Luffy grinned the whole time from ear to ear watching his nakama enjoy themselves. It wasn't often that they could do this and he was happy they could experience some quiet time so to speak.

After the meal was had and everyone shared some stories from their childhood Christmas times they began to move on to their own separate plans. Usopp was going to work on some weapons but Chopper and Luffy needed a third person to make their new game fair and he wanted to help.

Brook moved to work with his violin hoping to work out the new tune he had started in his head.

Franky went with Robin to the library as she mentioned wanting to talk about some changes with its structure.

Nami needed to work on finishing up the map of the last island so she didn't miss out on what they would find next.

Zoro was working on some training exercises while on watch and Sanji was still cleaning up in the kitchen.

Luffy happened to look out across the deck as Sanji made his way out of the galley and towards the crow's nest. He smiled real big again but went back to trying to explain to Usopp why he had lost the game of chase around again, which Usopp tried to explain was hard to understand because it wasn't a real game.

Sanji threw the bottle of alcohol at Zoro knowing he would catch it easily.

"What's this for?"

"I figured you should get some from me so at least I knew it was missing to begin with."

"Well I already had something today but since you let me." Zoro didn't hesitate to begin drinking right from the bottle. "You know you are being a little too nice for your own good tonight."

Sanji shrugged. "Don't expect it all the time Marimo." Sanji stared out over the sea.

Zoro looked out in the direction as well. "Someday…Luffy will be the king of the pirates. I've never met someone I believe more."

Lighting a cigarette Sanji added, "the old geezer always said that it would have to be someone who knew what he wanted, told people what he wanted and was a little crazy at the same time…I think we both managed to run into the one person who handles all those categories."

They both stood in silence for a few moments enjoying the strange calm they knew they were getting before the storm, Sanji turned to go. Throwing his left hand up into the air, waving a half goodbye Sanji said, "Merry Christmas Zoro."

Zoro froze for a second hearing his actual name but replied, "Merry Christmas Sanji" while quietly adding "that's almost too weird to say."

Still walking back towards the ladder Sanji mumbled to the air "It seems to fit…using the name of someone I consider a brother…at least this once."

Zoro stared as Sanji's words hit him…no doubt about it, Luffy would be the pirate king one day, especially if he could make these two dream crazed people get along.

Snow began to fall on the ship and while the day was finally coming to an end. All that could be heard was faint laughter from below… Shishishishi.

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, or whatever you celebrate (or do not)! This was just a little something I wrote since the holidays were coming up so enjoy…review if you wish otherwise just enjoy the little extra read!


End file.
